Existing interfaces for digital microphones support at most two microphones per data line. Therefore, as the number of microphones used in end-systems increases, the number of data lines required increases. Similarly, a device used to encode and decode signals transmitted by the microphones over the data lines (commonly referred to as a “codec”) requires an increased number of inputs to handle the increased data lines. Increasing the number of inputs, however, requires silicon changes in the codec and/or a pin-out change for the microphones.